


Turn Your Heartache into Joy

by hayj



Series: Burn it Down [4]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Orgy Armada Prompt # 188: You should bathe more often</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Your Heartache into Joy

Connor entered their joined sitting room with a sigh, tossing his jacket over the back of a chair as he bent over to unlace his boots, setting them nearby. He bypassed his own bedroom and headed for Charlie’s. It was late and the kids would have been in bed for hours now, Charlie leaving him to handle a late night meeting as she attended a school event for Stephen and Madison, taking Sheridan and Maddux with her.

 

It had been three years since the death of their fathers, his included, and the three older children had coped incredibly well. Both he and Charlie credited their close-knit family in aiding the process. That and the birth of Maddux, two months after his father’s death.

 

Maddux and Sheridan both, had begun to call him Daddy, Charlie remaining thoughtfully silent on the situation. Stephen and Madison were fully aware of their parentage and knew that Connor was their sibling and treated him as such.

 

Entering her room, he saw the glow of candles coming from the bathroom and placing his clothes in the nearby hamper, made his way over, leaning a shoulder on the door frame as he took in the sight before him.

 

Thirty-three now, the years had been kind to Charlie. Oh, don’t get him wrong, her breasts weren’t nearly as firm, hips as slender or tummy as trim as they had been thirteen years and four children ago, but that softness and those curves only added beauty to the woman he had loved since childhood. She was still the most elegant, graceful, woman he had ever known and he worshiped every inch of ground she walked on just as his father and Miles had.  

 

“Hey, you, want some company?” he asked with a smile.

 

She opened her eyes, holding out a hand. He took it for the invitation that it was, sliding down in the warm water behind her.

 

“How did it go this evening?” he asked as she settled her head against his shoulder, humming in delight as he lightly traced wet paths up and down her arms with his fingertips.

 

Charlie grinned, twining her fingers together with his,“Stephen can already charm the pants off any person he meets, and Madison has obviously been attending the Miles Matheson School of Sarcasm instead of the private school she’s currently enrolled in.”

 

“Has a mouth just like her mother, huh?” He asked tugging on a damp earlobe with his teeth causing her to chuckle.

 

Turning over, a knee on either side of his hips, Charlie cupped his face as she kissed him. “I thought you liked her mother's smart mouth,” she purred reaching down to grasp his cock in her hand, sliding it up and down his length.

 

“I just didn’t want you to think that was the only thing I liked,” he replied licking at her neck while  cupping her ass in his hands.

 

“Mmmm,” she hummed in his ear, as she lifted herself, sheathing him inside her moist heat with his help, “never any danger of that.”

 

Tangling his hands in her hair, he pulled her mouth to his, fucking her as slowly with his tongue as he was with his cock.

 

“You should bathe with me more often,”’ Charlie panted as her fingers dug into his shoulder, her head tilting back as her pussy fluttered around him with her orgasm. She kept her grip on his hips with her thighs as he tried to expel her to finish himself off.

 

“Charlie, don’t tease,” he groaned through gritted teeth as she began to rock her hips once more against his.

 

“I’m not,” she replied in all seriousness, meeting his eyes.

 

“God, I love you,” he whispered harshly, pulling her mouth down to his once again as he surged his hips up against hers, holding her tightly as he came inside of her for the first time.

  
  



End file.
